Discussão
by dannycullenbr
Summary: FIC TRADUZIDA! One Shot Alisper. Uma discussão que se torna... algo mais? Cítrica.. cítrica. Autora: Jayeliwood.


Empurrei-a contra parede. Ela rosnou para mim. Nossas discussões nunca atingiram um nível físico, violento. Mas era diferente por alguma razão. Forcei-a contra a parede pelos ombros fazendo com que seus olhos dourados ficassem nível dos meus.

"Por que diabos você não me escuta?" – rosnei para ela.

"Você sabe que eu estou certa, por que você continua discutindo?" ela respondeu ríspida me empurrando com força, os pés mais uma vez tocando o chão, graciosamente.

Peguei-a pelo braço, girando-a. "Estou cansado de me sentir como se fosse seu brinquedo. As coisas não tem que acontecer do jeito que você quer."

"Você sempre teve um 'quê' de drama. Eu não quero que tudo seja do meu jeito." – ela falou puxando o braço do meu aperto.

"Não é o que parece!" – gritei em seu rosto. Ela estapeou meu rosto.

"Não se atreva a gritar comigo, Jasper Whitlock." – ela falou devagar a milímetros do meu rosto, o nariz mexendo com a raiva. Os olhos completavam a expressão raivosa em seu rosto.

Peguei seus dois pulso e empurrei-a bruscamente contra a parede. "Isso foi desnecessário. Eu não sou uma criança."

"Experimente parar de agir como uma e eu não te tratarei como tal." – ela sibilou.

Coloquei-a de novo sobre os dois pés e virei de costas para ela. Andei em direção a janela e me concentrei na linda noite lá fora. Nós estávamos completamente sozinhos e eu agradeci por isso. Eu podia sentir a raiva dela em minhas costas.

"Ainda não terminamos." – ela recomeçou.

Suspirei forte e ela voou em cima de mim. Ela pegou meu braço e girou meu corpo me prensando contra o vidro da janela. "Você vai me ouvir, Jasper."

"Ouvirei quando você disser algo de importância." – rebati. Ela tentou me bater novamente mas eu segurei seu pulso. Um rosnado cortou seus lábios.

"Chega!" – gritei antes de jogá-la na cama ainda da janela. Ela me lançou um olhar raivoso e eu cruzei os braços sobre meu peito.

Ela ficou de pé na cama na minha frente o que a deixou da mesma altura que eu. Ela pegou meu cabelo forçando-me a olhar nos seus olhos. Senti ondas de fúria. Eu também não queria que ela se acalmasse. Eu não queria dar-lhe a satisfação de sentir paz. Ela me fez sentir raiva e eu ia fazê-la sentir exatamente o mesmo.

"Me escuta!" – ela falou rouca – "Olha pra mim!"

Rosnei para ela e uma nova emoção me bateu forte no peito. Alice atacou meus lábios, os dedos embolando meus cabelos. Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e tentei afastá-la mas ela não se moveu um milímetro. Luxúria radiava de seu corpo em fortes ondas. Em pouco tempo parei de tentar empurrá-la e comecei a puxá-la para mais perto.

Os dedos delas finalmente largaram meus cabelos e trataram de rasgar minha camisa. Ela a destruiu deixando-a em pequenos pedaços espalhados pelo quarto. Puxei a camisa dela, rasgando-a nos ombros. Movi meus lábios para baixo e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Ela rosnou ao sentir meus dentes em sua pele, encorajando-me a continuar. Minhas moas facilmente acharam seu sutiã e puxaram-no para longe de seu corpo.

Eu não sei quando mas suas mãos em algum momento tocaram meu e quando percebi ele não estava mais em meu corpo, assim como o dela, restando-lhe apenas um shortinho de seda preto. Escorreguei minha mão direita por baixo de seus cabelos e os puxei. Ela gemeu, os olhos rolando dentro das órbitas. Levei meus lábios ao pé de seu ouvido.

"Tire-as. **Agora**." – comandei-a.

Ela fez o que eu mandei rapidamente. Eu fiquei observando toda ação com olhos famintos. Eu gostava de vê-la nua. Assim que ela tirou o short empurrei-a com força na cama. Eu estava sobre ela em menos de um segundo. Eu não estava com humor para esperar.

Entrei _nela_ de uma só vez e ela gritou. As unhas penetrando minha pele. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gemia cada vez mais alto sem nem ao menos preocupar-se em fechar a boca entre um gemido e outro. Eu estava sendo tão bruto com ela, mas não conseguia sentir em mim de se importar. Todas emoções sentidas na última hora e meia não estavam sendo usadas agora.

A quantidade de desejo e luxúria que ela exalava era impressionante. As mãos dela estavam contra parede acima da cabeça para evitar que ela batesse com a mesma. Ela não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos e de sua garganta nada mais que suspiros baixinhos saíam por sua boca pequena.

Agarrei suas pernas e joguei-as para cima dos meus ombros o que fez com que eu a preenchesse por completo. Ela gritou de prazer mais uma vez, as mãos agarrando os lençóis violentamente, rasgando-os.

"Oh.. por favor.. Deus..." – ela gritava as palavras. As imensas ondas de prazer criavam-se em mim. Estava ficando difícil segurar as minas e as dela.

De alguma maneira ela conseguiu tirar as pernas de cima de mim e me empurrar de costas na cama e laçou minha cintura. Ela desceu _em mim_ com tamanha força. Foi minha vez de gritar. Suas mãos pequenas seguraram meu ombro e ela começou a cavalgar sobre mim.

Observei seus seios balançarem conforme o ritmo de seus movimentos. Eles eram lindos e pequenos e perfeitos.. eu tinha que tê-los. Levantei o suficiente para pegar um deles com minha boca. Mordi seu mamilo e suguei com força. Seus braços laçaram meu pescoço puxando-me mais para perto de seu corpo. Minha boca traçou o caminho para o outro mamilo. Ela arqueou as costas dando-me melhor acesso.

O orgasmo dela estava chegando. Eu podia sentir. Minha mão achou a linda curva de sua bundinha macia e apertou-a, massageando-a com meus dedos enquanto minha boca continuava concentrada em seus seios. Ela gritou meu nome quando não pôde mais agüentar. Eu senti quando ela chegou ao ápice ao meu redor, explodindo suavemente quente em minhas pernas. Sorri ainda com minha boca no seu seio esquerdo, eu ainda não pararia ali.

Levantei puxando-a de mim e coloquei-a no meio da cama, de quatro. Posicionei-me atrás dela, entre suas pernas e mergulhei em seu _sexo_ quente e molhado mais uma vez. Ela pulsava por dentro e a sensação era maravilhosa. Ela pressionou o rosto contra o travesseiro e eu a segurei mais forte pelo quadris estocando cada vez mais forte.

"Puta merda! Ah, isso é tão bom..." – gemi, fechando os olhos. O corpo dela começou a tremer.

Ela afundou mais o rosto nos lençóis e começou a gritar desesperadamente. Eu não parei. Não conseguiria nem se eu quisesse. A necessidade era mais forte que eu, agora.

"Jasper, por favor... Jasper.. pelo amor de Deus.. Eu estou implorando!" – Alice sussurrou. Ela estava incoerente.

"Me diga o que você quer." – rosnei para ela agarrando seu quadril com ainda mais força.

"Goze, por favor. Por favor." – ela sibilou e eu não pude me conter. Eu adorava ouvi-la dizer coisas desse tipo.

Tirei meu _membro_ quase por completo de seu _sexo_ e empurrei-o com toda força de uma só vez com movimentos mais rápidos que antes. Ela gritou mais uma vez, um novo orgasmo correndo seu corpo pequeno. Esse me levou com ela, e foi tão forte que quase doeu.

Saí de dentro _dela_ devagar, exausto. Me joguei de costas na cama, minha cabeça em um travesseiro. Alice engatinhou sobre mim, descansando o pequeno corpo contra o meu, os dedos brincando em meu peito nu.

"Sobre o que estávamos brigando?" – perguntei enquanto ela trilhava beijos do meu peito até meu pescoço.

"Não faço idéia."


End file.
